Behind blue eyes- LokiXSigyn
by lokisayskneel01
Summary: I'm poo when it comes to summaries. So, read, and you will find out. (; Rated M for future scenes. LokiXSigyn. Story happens in Thor and The Avengers. Story was originally on Quotev, but I didn't feel like the content I'm going to put in this story would be suitable for that site.


**Hey guys! **

**So, this story was on Quotev, but I figured some of the content I'd be writing wouldn't be, "suitable" for that site. So, I'm moving it here. **

**Let me know what you guys think. (: G'bye. **

Third person's view.

Lady Sigyn's family had always been the very less fortunate in Asgard. They had never had the Asgardian riches that some citizens had to get by. They were at the bottom of the food chain. In a very dark time of need, they had decided to travel to Odin all father, for some support and guidance in these difficult times.

"Allfather." One of the guards said, as they stood before Odin, while Loki and Thor were off playing somewhere in the palace. Odin looked at his servant as if as to go on with his sentence. "There is a family that seeks your support." Odin nodded understandingly, and paused before he spoke. "You may bring them in right away." Almost immediately, the large golden doors were opened, there standing the family of three. They walked in, stepping cautiously, as if they should have been afraid. "Please, step forward, my good people." Hearing his kind words and understanding tone, the family eased up, kneeling in his presence, putting their hand on their heart out of sincere respect. "Allfather, we are in desperate need." The father began. "Our family is terribly poor. Our child is starving, as are we. Our home, is falling apart. Yes, I work as a shoemaker, but they hardly pay to get us by for the week. We have tried so very hard, we've truly tried everything. We have no where to turn to, no one else to turn to. But you. All we ask is all you can give, your majesty." Odin was displeased to hear that a whole family of three had not been accounted for as they should. It took him a couple moments to come to a decision. "I would be more than happy to support your family in any way in these times. There is a way. My good man?" Odin asked, gesturing towards the father. He nodded. "I will give you a job in the palace as armor shiner, which in fact has very good pay. When you have passed, it is only tradition your child takes your place. This is what I can offer you, and I promise it will benefit your family very much." He smiled warmly, a wave of happiness flowing through the family, as they thanked and thanked him dozens of times, leaving the palace feeling better than they have in forever. It was not only until Sigyn had seen the young Loki. He had been playing with Thor, and it wasn't until Loki turned until him and Sigyn both locked eyes. They had never seen each other before.

They only looked.

Then they left, back home, celebrating like they have never done before. Little knowing how much Sigyn's life would truly change. For better, and worse.

-Many years later-

Third person's view.

The Jotunheim attack still haunted Sigyn to this very day. Her parents had died during the attack. Sigyn was seventeen. Her world was crushed. She was lost. Everything had been going perfect before the attack. Their family was well fed, and had good fortune. They were happy. Everything was as it should have always been. She felt alone, for she never really had nay friends.

She lived on her own

She kept up the house.

She took her father's place as armor/helmet shiner to keep up the house, and to get food on the table.

Encounters with Loki had happened, but they were very small. And occasional "hi" or, "hello" or a simple smile would happen between the two.

From time to time, they wondered about each other. There was something very mysterious about one to the other. They both went on with their lives, however.

Now, they are both adults. And they cross each other's paths quite often.

And their story begins.

Third person's view

-Present time-

It had been the usual day for Sigyn as it has been for years n0w. Shining armor, polishing helmets, the usual. That was when, Loki and Sigyn crossed paths yet again. Though this time there was conversation.

"Pardon? I don't mean to interrupt, m'lady, but I came here for my helmet to be shined for tomorrow's.. big day." Loki said those last two words with little emotion. Sigyn fully faced Loki, both now recognizing each other. Loki's eyes widened just a bit, then turned back to normal again. "Oh, hello, Sigyn! I completely forgot you work here, ehe." He said, a warm smile on his face. Sigyn returned the smile, and gave a small chuckle. "Hello, Loki. And It's no trouble at all to shine your helmet. Yes, your brother is getting crowned as king tomorrow? Or is it something else." Sigyn asked, now walking towards Loki. Loki's eyes downcast for second, then back up at Sigyn. "Yes, my family is, well, delighted." Loki replied, not making full eye contact, as if something were bothering him. "I bet. So, how have you been?" Sigyn asked, smiling warmly. Loki made full eye contact with her this time. "Fine, fine, thank you for asking. And you?" He asked, sounding interested, stepping towards her. "Very well, thank you. Oh, the helmet?" Sigyn asked, gesturing towards the helmet. Loki looked like he realized something, and then held out the helmet. "Oh, yes! Here y'go. It's quite the load, I have to admit." He joked, giving a sincere smile. Sigyn giggled, and nodded. "Well, I'm sure it is. But it looks fetching on you, if that doesn't sound to odd." She admitted, turning a little red. She had to admit, he was rather handsome and charming. She found herself unable to look away. His eyes, which she was unable to tell if they were blue or green, gorgeous. His smile was enchanting. His voice like velvet, she could hear him talk all day. His perfect height, very close to hers, though she was a tad shorter. Everything about him to her was captivating. As for Loki, though he wouldn't say it, he found Sigyn to be absolutely beautiful. Her long wavy black hair, going so well with her beautiful snow white complexion, no flaws on it whatsoever. Her cat like bright emerald green eyes, with her beautiful long lashes, and her full big pink lips, with some light red lipstick over the top. Her hourglass figure, almost captivating to him. He had always thought she was beautiful. Loki was almost shocked to hear her say what she said, for no one hardly complimented Loki, everyone favored Thor. He smiled, feeling rather delighted. "Why, thank you, Lady Sigyn. If this isn't too forward, I think you look rather beautiful today." He complimented, feeling rather confident. "Thank you, I'm flattered!" Sigyn admitted, feeling herself blushing. Loki saw her do this, grinned, took Sigyn's hand, and lightly kissed it. "'It's my pleasure, lovely Sigyn." He replied, Sigyn's hand in still in Loki's. She giggled, and they both let go. "You flatter me, Loki." Giving a warm smile, trying to keep herself from blushing more than she already was. Loki's eyes flickered with interest, smiling back. He chuckled, and he kept her company while she shined her helmet. They talked about each other, Sigyn's job in the palace, joked about some odd Asgardian traits, and found out they had more in common than they thought. They took quite the delight in speaking to each other, and grew more pleased with each other by the moment. "Sigyn, I was wondering, if maybe sometime, I could maybe take you out to dinner? I know it seems forward, but I've seen you around, but haven't had a full conversation with you until now. I'd like to get to know you better, if you don't mind. I won't be offended if you decline, but it would be my pleasure to take you out sometime." Sigyn was flattered. His charm was undeniable, and she too wanted to know more about Loki. So, she happily accepted. "I'd love to!" She responded cheerfully. Loki felt a wave of happiness go through him, and smiled. "Wonderful! How about next Tuesday, around 8:00, maybe? I know a place that has some of the best delicacies in Asgard." He said confidently. "Sounds wonderful to me!" Sigyn replied, doing the finishing the last touches on the helmet. They had been talking for an hour now. "Here is your helmet, let me know if there's anything else I can do." Sigyn told Loki, as he examined his newly polished and shined helmet, and smiled in approval. "It looks perfect, my lady. Thank you for your kindness." He said, smiling thankfully, carefully setting the helmet on the cushioned helmet stand next to him, lightly kissing Sigyn's delicate fingertips once again, smiling up at her. Sigyn could feel herself blush, yet again. What could she say? He was crazily handsome, he had brilliant charm, and his smile was enough to melt her. Loki blushed slightly, and chuckled. "I shall see you later on, Sigyn?" He asked hopefully. Sigyn smiled and nodded. "Of course." She replied, and he smiled. "Excellent. Goodbye, lovely Sigyn!" He said to her, and they both waved goodbye, leaving themselves with thoughts of one another.

Loki's POV.

I wasn't going to lie, I felt great. I had always thought Sigyn was a beautiful girl, and her looks had truly always been so appealing to a point where I can't look away. I wanted to know more about this beautiful creature, and was delighted she accepted going out to dinner Tuesday night. I made a note to make sure she was treated like royalty. My thoughts went back to tomorrow, as it was the day Thor was crowned kind of Asgard. My mood darkened. Everything's always about Thor, no matter what. At times I feel like I'm his shadow. Not his brother. My mother, however, is too sweet to ever choose a favorite. My father; It is truly clear that Thor his is favorite. He would never admit it. But I know it. I could feel my self growing irritated and angry, but I pushed it away eventually and tried to focus on Tuesday with Sigyn. That focus broke when Thor appeared. "Brother!" Thor's voice boomed throughout the room, as always. I sighed. "Hello, brother." I greeted him warmly, despite my irritation. "I see you got your antlers shined and polished for tomorrow!" He almost yelled. I chuckled a little, as we walked through the halls. "I wouldn't go there, feathers." I joked, my mood lightening a little. I was debating in my head whether I should tell him about my date or not. Thor chuckled loudly before patting me on the back. I chuckled, and decided to tell him about Sigyn. "Well brother, I have a date Tuesday night." I said proud. We both stopped walking, as Thor faced me. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Thor asked, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Lady Sigyn." I beamed happily. Thor's eyes widened. "The one who works in the palace? Oh, she's lovely." Thor said. I could feel myself grow annoyed again. If he tries to woe Sigyn in any way, I won't have it. Thor gets all of the females in Asgard. He won't take Sigyn, not on my watch. "Yes, she's utterly stunning." I said honestly. Thor smirked. "I've seen you gawking at her a few times." He laughed, and I tried not to turn red. "Yes, yes, I'll admit it, but can you honestly blame me, brother?" I questioned. Thor shook his head. "Well, I wish you the best of luck, brother. Where are you taking her?" I smiled wide. "Only the best eatery in Asgard, of course. She will be treated like royalty. I'll make sure of it." I told Thor, and he chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for you, brother. Now, if you'll excuse me I must go speak to mother. Talk to you in a while!" Thor said to me, and we both waved goodbye to each other, as I walked off. My mind traveling back to Sigyn every so often. My my, I was going to enjoy learning more about this enchanting soul..


End file.
